Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is a current member of the human rights organization, Terra Save. She is the younger sister of BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. History Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to continue her search for Chris. In December, she was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory, and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with fellow prisoner; Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her brother soon learned of her situation and rescued her. In 2005, Claire confronted the t-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak. Early life Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force, while Claire became a student at a university, and took an interest in motorcycles. Claire has been trained in military combat techniques by Chris, and has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms. Raccoon City Incident Claire arrived to Raccoon City in search of her brother, but found something much worse. After she is saved from a zombie by Leon, Claire and Leon hatch a plan to get out of Raccoon City as soon as they can. After being separated by a zombified trucker, Claire and Leon headed towards the police station from opposite directions, where they hoped to rendezvous. Claire managed to get into the Raccoon City Police Department. Claire explores the deserted police station and eventually finds Chris' Diary in the S.T.A.R.S. office, which she reads and finds out that Chris is no longer in Raccoon City, as he went to investigate Umbrella Headquarters in Europe, and asks Claire to forgive him for not informing her as to where he was going. Claire eventually runs into the corrupt Chief Brian Irons, who then attempts to kill her, and twelve-year-old Sherry Birkin, the daughter of two important Umbrella researchers, William Birkin and Annette Birkin. Claire encountered Annette on at least one occasion, during which she accused Claire of being a spy for Umbrella. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were stalked by the mutated William Birkin. Whilst inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated, during which time Sherry was found by William and infected with the G-virus. Upon reuniting, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrives and fatally wounds his former wife. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-virus antidote. Claire contacts Leon to take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self-destruct sequence activated. She manages to create the antidote, and when finished, attempts to flee. However, she was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster, Claire then rushed to the train, joined Leon, and successfully administered the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escaped moments before the train exploded, destroying William once and for all. Not long after their escape, Leon urged her to leave them and go search for her brother, but goes to the neighboring town first to wash off the nightmares she experienced. Rockfort Island Incident Three months after her escape from Raccoon City, Claire infiltrated Umbrella's Paris facility in search of her lost brother, Chris. At some point in her investigation, her presence was detected, and a security team was dispatched along with a military chopper to eliminate her. After evading the security force, and having narrowly evaded helicopter gunfire, she was ambushed by the team's remainder, and captured by Rodrigo Juan Raval. She was then taken to Rockfort Island to be imprisoned. Upon her arrival, she is knocked unconscious. She later awakens to the sound of explosions and is freed by a wounded Rodrigo. Due to her strong will to survive and to find her brother, she was able to find her way through the island once it had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Another viral outbreak happened on the island. During her attempt to escape, Claire ran into Steve Burnside, another prisoner on the island, and the two eventually joined forces. Soon, after finding out that Umbrella was spying on her brother, she contacted Leon to tell him and to come get them. During this time, Claire also encountered Alfred Ashford, who insisted that Claire had led enemy forces to the base, and who then released multiple B.O.W.'s to stop her. Claire also had a run-in with her brother's old rival, Albert Wesker, who decided to leave her as bait to get Chris to arrive at the island. As all of this happened, Claire soon found out about Alexia Ashford, and had a supposed run-in with her, only to be saved by Steve, who then shot "Alexia", revealing that it was none other than Alfred, calling him a "cross-dressing freak". As the two found a cargo plane to escape the island, Alfred then sent out a Tyrant (T-103 Model) (model number 078) to deal with the two survivors, and also had the plane's autopilot redirected, sending the two survivors directly to Antarctica. Upon arriving at the base, Claire and Steve found that the entire facility had been infected by the Tyrant virus. They managed to locate an Australian research base nearby. After having one last showdown with Alfred, she and Steve used a snowmobile to escape the Australian base, but were forced to deal with Nosferatu before leaving. Things seemed fine as the two headed for the base, until a dying Alfred managed to awaken the hibernating Alexia from stasis, who then held them captive. When Chris had finally arrived at the Antarctic facility, he managed to rescue Claire, but was separated from her once again by Alexia. To make matters worse, Claire soon found Steve, who had been infected with the T-Veronica virus, thus causing him to mutate. Claire was forced to escape from the monster, only to be nearly killed by a giant tentacle. Steve suddenly came to his senses, and freed Claire, only to be mortally wounded in the process. As he reverted to his human form, he confessed his love to Claire, and died by her side. Though emotionally distraught from what happened to Steve, Claire managed to give Chris instructions for initializing a self-destruct sequence, before eventually reuniting with him. After Chris killed the mutated form of Alexia once and for all, he attempted to escape with Claire, only to be interrupted by Wesker. Once their confrontation was over, Chris and Claire evacuated in a harrier, determined to bring Umbrella down, once and for all. Personality She is the quick witted, strong-willed younger sister of Chris Redfield. Claire also develops very close relationships with other characters like Leon, Steve, Sherry, and Rani to name a few. She is also very close to her older brother; Chris. Claire is very much a tomboy, but she has some traits that make her more girly than she appears. In Darkside Chronicles, Claire mentions she is scared of spiders and cockroaches. Claire is also one of the few characters to show fear in the series. In Code: Veronica, Claire scampers around when she sees zombies for the first time, and shows fear of hunters in Darkside Chronicles. Claire is very emotional, and one of only two characters to be shown crying in the series. Category:Capcom Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters